


Did it hurt When you fell from Heaven?

by Bellus_hiemalis



Series: Heaven or Hell? [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Demons and Angels, F/M, Sinbad being pushy, fem Jafar, idk how to tag things correctly, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellus_hiemalis/pseuds/Bellus_hiemalis
Summary: Sinbad asks (forces) Ja’far on a date, through weird circumstances.Also the title is a cheesy pickup line.Yey.





	Did it hurt When you fell from Heaven?

Ja’far, must be one of the most hardworking angels in Heaven.

 _One of the cutest too._ He smirked at the thought. He liked teasing her, even though she hated his guts. But that is why it’s fun.

 

Today his mischief had been him stealing one of her daggers without her noticing.

 

He sat on his throne as one of the lower ranking demons came storming in. His green horns on the side of his head.

 

“Sir! Sir! An ange-“ he didn’t get to finish his sentence before a pale woman came in after, both her hair and dress swaying around her as she stormed inside the room. Her halo strings giving a dim light from where they were wrapped around her arms.

 

“SINBAD!” She shouted. Sinbad couldn’t help but grin.

 

“Yes, Ja’far?” He walked towards her, she was stomping her foot, looking like she was gonna explode in a second. “My dagger, give it back.” She hissed at him.

 

“My, my with that hissing people will mistake you for The Serpent, not an angel.” He said, not minding the death glare Ja’far gave him. It was impressive though, he’ll give her that.

 

“My dagger, now.” His smirk turned into a frown. “But you’ve come all the way to Hell, won’t you stay a little longer?” He went closer to her, he did want her to stay longer.

 

“It wasn’t that hard, I know some of the reapers.” She spat. “I don’t like repeating myself, my dagger.” She held her hand out to him. He took the opportunity and pulled her towards him.

 

She hated him, so why did she feel her face heating up when she collided with his broad chest?

 

He put a hand under her chin, making her face upwards.

 

“Even if you are a high ranking angel, that doesn’t change anything in Hell, where, should I remind you, I’m King.” He smirked seeing the blushing, slightly dazed, pissed off Ja’far.

 

“You’re only king of three levels...” she mumbled.

 

“Hmm?” His eyes were dark and threatening, sending chills down her back.

 

“Why do you always do this?” She nearly spat in his face. “What you got a sad crush on me?” She said, in a mocking tone.

 

“And If I do? Would you go on a date with me? A walk in the park, on the mortal plane?” He looked at her, face serious. “Do you actually mean that? Ange-“

 

“Angels and Demons can’t be together, I know it’s impossible, but here’s the thing, sweetheart, I like the impossible, It’s fun to try.”

 

Ja’far stayed silent, not meeting his gaze, looking at the dark walls in the weird throne room they were in, instead of him. Still pressed up against him with a strong arm around her waist.

 

“I- I don’t see you that way...” she said, obviously uncomfortable.

“Give me a chance.” He said, confident as he spoke.

 

When she didn’t answer he sighed. “Listen, you’re probably the first woman, never less angel, I have felt this way about.”

 

“You can have pretty much any woman..” she said, still not meeting his gaze.

“Well the woman I want is you.” He said.

“...my dagger, please give it back.  
I will go back to Heaven and you do, whatever you where doing!” She sputtered out.

 

When he didn’t let go of her waist she continued to plead. “Please! This getting really awkward.” she tried breaking out of his hold, it was no use, he was stronger than her.

 

“What about this? I let you go if you agree to go on one date with me.”

“You cannot force me to.” She said, looking straight at him. “I’m not, but I’m not letting you go either.”

She thought for a moment.  
“Fine...tomorrow?” She asked, nervous. Things like this never went well.

 

“I’ll see you at three then, love.” He laughed at the way she frowned. “I made a good choice taking your dagger. Here.” He places the triangle dagger in her hand.

 

“I’m gonna pick you up after work, Okay?” She nodded as an answer, even though it was more of a statement than a question.

“Okay, see you then...” why did she agree to this?

 

 

“Oh, Ja’far where were you?” A man with dark skin asked.

She didn’t hear him and walked on.

“Hey! I asked you something!” He shouted.

“Wha- Oh...hi.” Hear face was still an embarrassing red after being asked to a date by (one of) the literal King of Hell. Who could also be a pain in the ass at times.

 

“Sharrkan, Ja’far!” A feminine voice shouted. The white haired pair turned to look where the voice came from.

 

“Yo.” Sharrkan said. “Pisti, Yamraiha, how has your day been?” Ja’far added.

“Great, I got asked on a date.” Yamraiha said. “She said no.” Pisti filled in.

 

“Yeah, she’s got me.” Sharrkan said, winking towards the blue haired woman, she was wearing a tight fitting deep blue dress. Her halo earring gleaming. Pisti on the other hand was wearing a more loose fitting pink dress that reminded of a ballerina dress. She ‘wore’ her halo in the traditional way, floating above her head, unlike many other angels.

Herself she had always appreciated a more loose fitting white dress.

“So, Ja’far....“ Pisti got silent.  
“YOU GOT DATE!!?” She screamed, making all of them jump.

 

“What do you mean?” Yamraiha and Sharrkan said in sync. They turned to Ja’far.

 

“I-i don’t know what she means either!” Ja’far said, a drop of sweat going down her forehead. Picking on the strings that had been wrapped around her arm.

 

“Ja’far, I’m a Cupid! A Love-Angel! Now tell me about this man or woman!” She said, her voice full with glee.

 

“No.” Was the simple answer.

 

“Please!!” “No.” “But!” “NO! I’m already embarrassed enough!” Ja’far said, face in flames.

 

“Okay...” the three others muttered.

“Plea-“ “no” “pretty-“ “no”

——————

When Ja’far later awake in her bed, she couldn’t take her mind of the handsome demon.  
His long purple hair, intense golden eyes, his suit, even his black horns were hot in a weird way!

She buried her face in the pillows.  
Three tomorrow, huh?  
She looked at the clock, 00:05.  
Or today, I guess.  
She groaned and waged over asking spartos to use his sleep-powder or whatever it was called to make her fall asleep.

————————

Ja’far was in a bad mood.

 

Hinahoho could sense it, he didn’t want to bother her when she was working so instead he went to Pisti to ask.

 

“Ah date?! Ja’far?!” Hinahoho burst out. “But Ja’far haven’t gone on a date in a century!”

 

“Yeah, I know! Won’t tell me who it is either...” the blonde Cupid grumbled.

 

“Maybe that’s why she’s in a bad mood? She likes being prepared for things...maybe she’s just insecure about her date?” Hinahoho questioned.

 

Pisti’s eye shot up. “Ja’far!” Ja’far hastily turned towards the girl. “What?” A frown upon her face. “Are you insecure about your date?! Answer truthfully!” She shouted. Everyone else in the office turned to look at the odd pair.

 

“Shush! Do you want everyone to hear? Yes I’m unsure about my date!” She said, anger obvious in her voice.

 

“I’m a Cupid, stupid! I can help!”  
Pisti giggled a little bit at the accidental rhyme.

“Y-you can?” Ja’far said, a slight tremble in her voice. She wasn’t sure if she trusted Pisti.

“Yeah! Plus it’s weird seeing you so shaky and unsure. I gladly help you.” Pisti said.

 

She couldn’t say no to that.  
The thought of going on a date, with Sinbad no less, was freaking her out.

 

“Come on!” Pisti began to drag Ja’far to Yamraiha’s room.

“Hey!”

“Just hurry! You wanted my help, didn’t you?” Pisti asked a grin rested on her lips.

 

Ja’far nodded and followed suit. Although against her will.

~~~

“So you have a date, and you don’t know what to do?” Ja’far nodded.

“When is this date?”

“At three, in one hour and fifteen minutes, he said he’ll pick me up.”

“Where are you guys going?”

“I’m not sure, he said something about taking a walk on the mortal plane? But knowing him it’s not gonna be just that.” Ja’far  
mumbled.

 

Pisti and Yamraiha thought of what they could do. After a while they got an idea.

 

“Okay, first I want you to think what you would want to wear, if your going to the mortal plane, wear something that matches the weather down there.”

 

“It’s summer, so maybe try another dress?” Pisti said.

 

“What’s wrong with the one I have now?” Ja’far asked. “Nothing, it would just be fun to try something new. Makes you feel confident.” Yamraiha said.

 

“But I don’t own any other dresses..” Ja’far said.

They both stared in disbelief at Ja’far.

“Give us ten minutes.” They both rushed out of the room.

For the Creators sake. She thought

Ja’far sighed. “How is this gonna go?”

 

She stared at the clock, 14:00  
One hour left.

Ten minutes after they had stormed out of the room Pisti and Yamraiha came back.

 

“We’re back!! Here try this on.” They threw a bunch of dresses on the floor. All in different shapes and colours.

 

“A-all of them?”

 

“All of em!”

~~~

Nearly a half hour later Ja’far had tried on all of the dresses and  
shoes they had brought.

“Nothing looked good!” Pisti whined.

A knock at the door came. Hinahoho stood outside.

He didn’t say anything, only looked at the dresses on the floor, sighed and went out.

 

He came back later with a dress in hand.

 

It wasn’t a dress, but a (slightly too big) white button up shirt and a beautiful dark green skirt with black trim. It reached to just under her knees. 

 

Even if Pisti wanted Ja’far to try high heels she stuck with her small black heels.

 

“Woah! You look so pretty! Now your hair, sit on the bed so I can braid it!” Pisti cheered.

After all of that. It was a 5 minutes until 15:00. She let out a sigh.

 

All of the three looked at the pale woman with approval.

“How did you find such a perfect dress?” Pisti asked Hinahoho.

“Well, I do see Ja’far as some kind of daughter, so I asked Rurumu. She have had this dress in store for something like this.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a silly grin on his face. “Guess it came in handy, huh?”

 

“Yeah..thanks”

 

There was an awkward silence before Hinahoho decided to speak up. “So, who are you going on the date with?” Hinahoho asked.

“Umm...”

“Yeah! Tell us!” Pisti shouted.

“Pisti?” A male voice came from outside the open door. “Spartos?” Spartos came inside, he was followed by Drakon, Sahel and Sharrkan.

 

“Oh my! You look gorgeous Ja’far!” Sahel said. Drakon nodded “You look Splendid.”

“Thank you very much.” Ja’far said, with a small smile gracing her features.

 

“Soo~ who’s the lucky guy? You have to tell us!” Sharrkan said face splitting with a grin.

 

“About that...” She started.

 

“Ja’far~ Where are you?” A male voice said.

 

All of them turned towards the door when a tall, handsome stranger stepped inside. Even if some people didn’t recognise him, the horns on his head told them all they needed to know.

“Demon...Ja’far-“ Hinahoho didn’t get to finish as Yamraiha and Sharrkan interrupted him.

 

“you’re going on a date with a demon?! It’s a trick, you know that!”  
They said, simultaneously.

 

“Trick? What trick? Oh, I’m Sinbad by the way, heard of me?” A grin spread across his face. “I’m here to pick up Freckles over there.” He walked over to Ja’far, he placed a hand around her shoulders.

 

He looked down at her, the dress looking like it had been made specially for her. He touched her hair trailing the long side-braid. He admired the way her skin looked so soft, he just wanted to sink his teeth into it.

 

“You look..Damn, I don’t even have words.”  
He said, a warm smile on his lips.

“Well, I’m glad you liked it...so date?” Ja’far said. “Yeah. Come on.” He answered.

Letting his hand glide down to her hand, squeezing it a little.

Liking the way her hand felt so petite under his calloused one he kept it there.

Before walking outside he winked to the other people in the room, their mouths all gaping in confusion and astonish.

They walked out the door, Sinbad snapped his fingers, making them both disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this chapter to be more...idk I was just unsatisfied with the dress part.
> 
>  (Also if you’re interested I’ll update with more fics in this series!)
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
